Warm
by Su-Whisterfield
Summary: Logan's home to a warm welcome. Set during some time when they're still in the Westchester mansion.


He's been away for weeks, we didn't know when he was coming back to us. I have missed him. I teleport behind, I know a face full of brimstone is not one of his favourite sensations.  
He's in uniform, I'm, er, not.  
The sensation of my naked fur against the rough fabric isn't pleasant, he's cold, it's bitter outside.  
"Logan!"  
He turns his head and grins at me. "Elf!"  
He's solid muscle but the hand that cups my cheek is gentle. He's hit me, he's decked me before now, but never when he was in his right mind. And in our lovemaking, he's always gentle. Except when I ask him not to be; despite his anxieties, I won't break.  
Our lips meet, he tastes of snow and sour tobacco but I don't care, he's sweet to me.  
Solid muscle, the weight of him is phenomenal, those metal bones so heavy. I love his centred sureness, I can rely on it, he's my anchor, my safety, I wonder if he knows that?

So, there his is, in the hall, and there am I, stark naked, where anyone could see us. There was a time, not too long ago, when I wouldn't have had the nerve. But it's a school full of children, we should be a little circumspect, I 'port us both back to his room.  
"Hey." I may have neglected to bring most of his uniform with us. It was rough on my fur. So now I have an armful of naked Logan. He's only got his gloves and boots left on. Much better.

"Missed you," I breathe in his ear, wrapping myself around him. I weigh nothing to him.  
"Did ya'?" He grins. Just standing there, hands on hips, so sure of himself.  
"Mmm." I latch onto his neck, hard, I'm not really into pain, giving or receiving, but he's tough. His nipples start to harden under my fingers. "Warm you up?"  
"Oh, yeah."

I slide round so I'm in front of him, still working on that muscular neck, I press my whole body against him, fur to cold flesh, my knee between his thighs. He runs his hands down my back, so strong, the gloves are rougher than skin, his cock is hardening against me. I move my mouth down his chest, my hand finds his balls, he starts rubbing against me. I'm shivering now, with cold coming off him and with the sensation as he moves his gloved hands through my fur.  
I graze a hard nipple with my teeth and he groans, I know what he likes, his hand comes up to the back of my head, my knee is still jammed between his legs and he grinds against it, his erection trapped between our bodies. He's flushed, warming up nicely, we both are. I move to the other nipple and my hand goes from his balls to his cock, working him. He tastes of sweat, he needs a shower, the way we're going we're both going to need one. Real. Soon. Now.

He grunts and his hips surge forward, those huge hands hold me close as he comes over my hand and up my stomach, but his feet are planted firm, like some primordial tree, rooted in the earth. I grin around a mouthful of nipple.  
"Welcome home."  
"Darlin'" He's not even out of breath, he rubs his gloved hands over me, marking me with his semen. We really need a shower now, if it dries in my fur, it will be impossible... a voice from downstairs interrupts my train of thought.

"Wolverine? Why's your uniform in the hall? Where are you?" Oops, sounds like our fearless leader, Scott. We look at each other, grinning like a pair naughty schoolboys, smeared with vice. Will he come up here if Logan doesn't reply? Probably. Oh dear. I bury my head in his neck to stifle giggles.  
I could 'port down, to retrieve it? Stark naked, covered in... oh, maybe not.

"Coming!" He bellows and I lose it, collapsing back onto the bed, I'm laughing so hard, tears stream down my face. Logan glares at me and reaches for the yukata on the back of the door. Dressed just in gloves, boots, yukata, smelling of sex, Scott is going to love this, oh, to be a fly on the wall for that conversation.  
I roll over as he stomps out of the door, the robe is hitched up at the back, revealing his perfectly lush, hairy, ass. I settled down to await the inevitable explosion.  
Loving him is sometimes hard work, often frustrating, but it's seldom dull.


End file.
